Littlest Pet Shop Wiki
Welcome to the LPS Collector's Wiki! Littlest Pet Shop. A world where animals of all shapes and sizes live together in harmony. Where every pet is happy and the sun is always shining. Where imagination grows and love comes to life! This wiki is for all your LPS needs! About the pets, the sets, the books, the stuffed animals, and more! Now, what are you waiting for? Embrace in your LPS world and explore our wiki! Please read the rules before editing. :3 Search Help Can't find the pet you're looking for? Make sure that if it is a one digit number, like #1, put two zeros in front of it. (ex. 001 instead of 1) If it is a two digit number, put one zero in front of it. (ex. 021 instead of 21) If you have tried this, then the pet you are looking for might not have a page yet. Chip in and make an article on it yourself to help out others! We have a precise category listing. If you are interested in more of the same subject available in the categories, go ahead and check out the articles in that category by clicking it! Questions, Comments, Suggestions If you have a suggestion, a question, or even some feedback on this wiki, please do tell us! The founder constantly monitors this wiki through pages and by email, so any of the three will be responded to right away. We apologize for any inconvenience if we cannot get in contact with you right away. Category Requirements We have badges here on this wiki for sense of achievement. However, please do not take advantage of the category section for badges by placing unneccesary categories on an article, for these can cause an inconvenience. If you want to know what kind of categories are accepted, please look at other articles' category list for varification. Animals such as dogs should be given the category name "Dog," not "Dogs." Please capitalize each category. An example would be the category name "Pet Pairs," instead of "pet pairs" or "Pet pairs." We'd appreciate your cooperation. Thank you. :) Article Requirements See for details. Lps 054.jpg Lps 049.jpg Lps 045.jpg Lps 043.jpg Lps 036.jpg Lps 034.jpg Lps 031.jpg Lps 029.jpg Lps 028.jpg Lps 027.jpg Lps 022.jpg Lps 015.jpg Lps 012.jpg LPS Trading Cards 5-8.png LPS Trading Cards 1-4.png lps_009.jpg lps_010.jpg lps_011.jpg lps_013.jpg lps_014.jpg lps_016.jpg lps_017.jpg lps_019.jpg lps_020.jpg lps_021.jpg lps_023.jpg lps_024.jpg lps_025.jpg lps_026.jpg lps_030.jpg lps_032.jpg lps_033.jpg lps_035.jpg lps_037.jpg lps_038.jpg lps_039.jpg lps_040.jpg lps_041.jpg lps_042.jpg lps_044.jpg lps_046.jpg lps_047.jpg lps_048.jpg lps_050.jpg lps_051.jpg lps_052.jpg lps_053.jpg lps_token_1.jpg lps_token_2.jpg lps_token_3.jpg lps_token_4.jpg lps_token_5.jpg lps_token_6.jpg lps_token_7.jpg lps_token_8.jpg lps_token_9.jpg lps_token_10.jpg lps_token_11.jpg lps_token_12.jpg lps_token_13.jpg lps_token_14.jpg lps_token_15.jpg lps_token_16.jpg lps_token_17.jpg lps_token_18.jpg lps_token_19.jpg lps_token_20.jpg lps_token_21.jpg lps_token_22.jpg lps_token_23.jpg lps_token_24.jpg What is your favorite type of LPS pet? Cat Dog Bunny Horse Hamsters Bird Other If I hosted a party for all my friends, it would be a: A. '''big party, with balloons and pony rides '''B. tea party, with homemade muffins and jam C. dinner party at a very nice resturant D. surprise party E. come-in-your-pajamas party F. '''costume party '''When I imagine my dream house, I see: A. '''friends everywhere '''B. '''flowers in every room '''C. '''a great big kitchen '''D. '''a housekeeper '''E. '''every room painted a different color '''F. '''lots of fancy furniture '''When I settle in for a night of TV, I like to watch: A. '''comedies '''B. '''old movies '''C. '''anything (with a bowl of popcorn!) '''D. '''reality shows '''E. '''game shows '''F. shows about clothes and fashion It's the first day of school, so I'm wearing: A. '''something bright and colorful '''B. '''a comfy pair of old jeans '''C. '''cargo pants, to hold a snack '''D. anything that's clean E. '''polka-dot rainboots '''F. super-cool earrings I just got $50 to spend at the mall. I'm buying: A. '''a few gifts for friends '''B. '''scrapbooking supplies '''C. a fancy lunch for me and my BFF D. a big tote bag to throw everything into E. movie tickets and popcorn F. a pair of sparkly gold shoes On Saturday mornings, I can usually be found: A. '''getting up early '''B. '''sleeping in '''C. eating breakfast D. looking for clean clothes E. watching cartoons F. talking on the phone If you chose mostly A, you're a Happiest Pet! If you chose mostly B, you're a Cuddliest Pet! If you chose mostly C, you're a Hungriest Pet! If you chose mostly D, you're a Messiest Pet! If you chose mostly E, you're a Funniest Pet! If you chose mostly F, you're a Sassiest Pet! For more information and links to these pets and more, visit LPS Eye Types. Category:Browse